Happy
by KayyyReneee
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill to presue her dreams of becoming a fashion designer leaving Nathan behind to move on with Basketball and Haley. Its a oneshot to the Song Happy by Saving Jane. Its mostly in Brooke point of view!


Brooke and Nathan

Happy By Saving Jane

This is a one shot about how Brooke left Tree Hill and becomes a fashion designer and Nathan moves on with his basketball career and Haley.

_**Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder if you think of me? **_(I changed what to if)_**  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be**_it had been 4 years since the break up and Brooke left Tree Hill and not a day goes by where she doesn't think about him. She had to make that hard choice do I stay in Tree Hill with him or do I follow my dream of becoming a fashion designer. She had chosen the career and had got everything she wanted. She was now successful, rich and famous and everyone envied her. But her life was far from perfect. She was now alone, she had no one. All of her friends were back in Tree Hill and the friends she made in New York were more of just "drinking buddies". She tried dating but all the guys were interested in her frame not her. What Brooke really wanted was a family.

She walked back into her million dollar apartment after another long red carpet event. She tossed her keys on the counter and went to the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of 2001 Cabernet Sauvignon Red Wine. It was definitely some of the best stuff around. She grabbed a wine glass and sat both of them down on the glass coffee table in her living room. She slipped out of her heels and pulled off her dress. She sat laid down on her leather couch in nothing but her slip. She poured herself some wine flipping on the T.V. Like always she turned it to ESPN hoping for some Basketball highlights. Brooke followed Nathan's career and knew that he had recently been signed with the L.A. Lakers; even if they broke up she still loved him and cared about his life. To her luck when she flipped there she saw her good friend Mouth talking to Nathan in an interview.

"Nathan how does it feel to know you scored the winning shot causing the Lakers to make it into the finals." Mouth asked moving the microphone in front of his face.

"Honestly Mouth it feels great! I couldn't have done it without the help of my team and the support from all my fans, friends, and family." Just then she came up and linked arms with him.

"What a great surprise guys at home we were just joined by Haley James Nathan's girlfriend." Brooke eyes started to water as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Actually Mouth if you wouldn't mind I have something I'd like to say." Nathan said excitedly

"Go Ahead." Mouth said. Nathan turned to look at Haley taking both of her hands into his.

"Haley, you are my world and you've been there for me for a very long time. You helped me when I was at my worst and you never left my side." Nathan got down on one knee.

"No please don't." Brooke said now crying.

"Haley I want to know if you do the honor of marring me! I want to make you my bride." Nathan said pulling out a black box with a huge diamond ring in it. Haley gasped taking the box.

"Nathan are you serious?" Haley taking in the whole scene. She always thought too much into stuff. Brooke would have just said yes and jumped into his arms kissing him.

Nathan stood up, "Yes Haley I'm serious. I love you."

"Yes!" Haley said, "Nathan I want to marry you!!!" Brooke turned off the T.V.

"Oh my God" Brooke said pouring more wine. She knew that he and Haley had started dating but she never thought that they'd be getting married. She had never thought that Nathan would give up that easily on them. When she left he never even came to see her or fight for her. She wondered all the time if he still thought about her. She'd see him on T.V. and for a split second he'd look sad and she'd know that she was still in his heart but this time she didn't see that. He had really moved on.

Brooke finished off the wine crying. "It over!" She said standing up a little wobbly. She put her dress back on and slipped back into her heels grabbing her clutch handbag. She stumbled down the stairs and out into the dark street. She flagged down a taxi coming by.

"Where to miss." The cab driver asked as she fell into her seat.

"Bungalow 8 please." Brooke said.

The cab took off. "Ma'm are you ok?" The driver asked taking in Brooke's appearance. Her make-up was smeared really badly, she had tear streaks, her hair was a mess, and her dress was a mess.

"I just need to get something strong." Brooke said referring to alcohol. The cab pulled up outside of Bungalow 8 and Brooke got out. She handed the man a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change." She said walking over to the bouncer.

"Hi Terence." Brooke said to the huge black man who was standing in front of the entrance.

"Hey Brooke. How are you?" Terence asked. Some people standing behind the red rope groaned. Bungalow 8 was a very exclusive club that Brooke spent a lot of time at. She knew everyone who worked there and they new her well.

"Sad." Brooke told him, "I really need something to drink." Terence could tell that Brooke had already been drinking.

"Let me guess Nathan?" Terence asked knowing all about him.

"He proposed to Haley tonight." Brooke said.

"Oh." Terence said opening the door for her. Brooke walked in and looked back at Terence. "See ya later." After Brooke had made her way through the club Terence called Owen the bartender over.

"Nathan proposed to Haley and Brookes about to lose it. Watch out for her and don't let her do anything stupid please." Terence said knowing Brooke had no control over herself after she got wasted.

"Ok." Owen said walking back to the bar.

It was now 2 in the morning and Brooke was lying across the bar. Everyone had already left and the workers were cleaning up. Brooke was wasted. She thought back to last time she had got this wasted. It was about 5 years ago Brooke and Nathan had gotten into a huge fight over something so stupid she couldn't even remember what it was. They broke up so Brooke went out drinking. She had get really wasted and was about to go home with some guy probably old enough to be her dad. The bartender happened to know Brooke and called Nathan to let her know what was going on. He was there within 5 minutes. He rescued her once again. He always seemed to do that come and rescue her when the time was right. She never should have chosen her career over him. Now she had fame not a family and all she really wanted was a family.

"I'll take her home tonight." Terence said after he had finished putting the chairs up. Terence helped Brooke out of the club and back to her apartment. By the time they got there she was asleep. He took her inside and put her in bed.

"You really need to get a hold of yourself." Terence whispered walking out of the bedroom.

_**I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
so I guess that's what I'll do**_

Brooke woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. She looked around she was in bed the last thing she remembered was being at the club.

'_One of the guys must have brought me home'_Brooke thought. She got out of bed slowly and made her way to the kitchen. Her cell phone was sitting on the table and she picked up. She had 18 missed calls, 6 from Victoria her bitch of a mother, probably wondering why she wasn't at work. There were 7 from Peyton, more than likely just trying to make sure she was still alive and to find out if she heard yet. 2 of them belonged to Millicent her assistant wanting to know if she'd show up this morning. 1 from Owen just making sure she got home ok. 1 from Terence make sure she was up and ok. But the last one surprised her it was from Lucas. She listened to his message very carefully.

"Hey Brooke this is Lucas. In case you don't remember me since you haven't been home in 4 years Its Lucas Scott, ex-boyfriend, great friend, brother to the love of your life. Opps maybe I shouldn't have said the last one. Well I was just calling to see if you heard about Nathan. I really hate to do this over a message but he and Haley are getting married. Brooke I know that you still have feeling for him, you can still stop this all you have to do is call him and tell him. Haley's my best friend and Nathan's my brother I love them both but there making a mistake you and Nathan are meant to be together. Well think about what I said and give me a call or come home. I'll see ya Brooke Davis." Brooke sat her phone down and wiped her eyes.

"He still loves me." Brooke said "All I have to do is call." Brooke took a deep breath and picked up her phone "I can do this" She said hitting the contacts button. She scrolled through the names and hovered over Nathan's Cell Phone. "Just press send. I can get it all back if I press send." Brooke took another deep breath "Ok here goes everything" Brooke pressed send.

The phone rang a few times then she heard the pick up.

"Hello." a girl's voice said. Brooke's heart dropped. "Hello." The person said again

"Oh sorry." Brooke said apologetically, "I thought this was Nathan Scott's number." Brooke went to hang up the voice said

"It is this is Haley, Nathan's fiancé, May I ask who's calling." Brooke froze she couldn't do it. She was so angry '_How could he give up so easily'_

"Oh um it's Brooke." Brooke winced she knew Haley was about to flip her lid.

"As in Brooke Davis?" Haley asked her voice rising.

"Yeah the one and only." Brooke said trying to laugh it off.

"What the hell do you want Brooke?" Haley asked

"Well I called to speak to Nathan is her around." Haley was about to answer when Brooke heard Nathan walk into the room. It was muffled but she's pretty sure she heard him say last night was amazing before he realized she was on the phone. Then she heard him ask who was on the phone. Brooke could picture Haley rolling her eyes. She then heard Haley say Brooke with pure disgust.

Nathan's breath got caught in his throat. Brooke was on the phone his Brooke. But he had Haley now he reminded himself.

"What does she want?" Nathan asked

"To talk to you!" Haley said handing him the phone and storming out of the room.

"Hello." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan." Brooke squeezed out. "I just called to say." Brooke couldn't do it she couldn't

"To say what." Nathan asked

"Um just that I wanted to be the first to call and say I heard the news. So you're getting married."

"Yeah." Nathan said disappointed.

"I guess I should be congratulating you shouldn't I?" Brooke choked out.

"I guess so." Nathan said.

"Well then here it goes." Brooke said.

_**I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.  
**_  
"Nathan I hope you have a great life. I am just so happy for you. I could cry" Brooke choked out, "I hope this is everything you ever wanted." Brooke was defiantly feeling bitter.

"Brooke there's no need to be mad." Nathan said.

"I wasn't finished. I'm so elated, cross my heart and hope to die and just so you know I'm over you yeah I don't think about you every night be for I close my eyes. Yeah I'm so happy for you baby, I could cry." Brooke really whispered the last part really crying. She then hung up the phone leaving Nathan stunned on the other end.

_**Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory**_

Brooke suddenly had the erg to throw up. Her head was throbbing and her throat was dry. _'Did I just do that?' _Brooke thought to herself 'Did I just tell him that' Brooke was no shaking she was crying so hard. She walked to her bedroom and crawled back into her bed clinging to the picture of them that she had sitting beside her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut wishing that everything over the past 5 years was a dream. Brooke continued to cry. Now all she wanted to do was forget him. He just hurt too much. Brooke sighed she knew she couldn't do this alone and nothing else had worked so she went to the only thing left God.

"Dear God, hi it's Brooke. I know I haven't spoke with you in a while, but I was just hoping for one favor. I know I've been a horrible person but I can change I just need you to do one thing for me I need you to erase Nathan from my mind. I can't move forward with him still there. I promise you that if you help me do this I'll be a much better person."

_**I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you.**_

"Talking to yourself?" Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing in her bedroom.

"Luke what are you doing in New York?" Brooke asked.

"Well I'm getting my 2nd book published, and I figured you could use a friend right now." Brooke sat up and Lucas took the seat beside her.

"I'm fine really there was no need to stop by." Brooke said.

"Oh yeah then why are you crying, and holding on to the picture of the two of you from the championship game, and how come when I walked in you were praying to God to erase you memory of him?" Lucas asked.

"Look Lucas I don't know what you think is going on but you're wrong. Everything is fine here." Brooke stood up and put the picture face down. She then walked into her bathroom. "Thanks for the concern but everything is good her." Brooke started fixing her make up.

"Brooke you don't have to lie to me." Lucas said following her into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the bath tub.

"Luke I'm not lying to you. I'm fine. I'm over Nathan have been for a while. It was his loss." Brooke walked out of the bathroom and into her closet. Luke once again following her.

"Brooke why do you keep pushing it all away?" Lucas asked

"I'm not pushing anything away." There was no point in telling Lucas that she wasn't over Nathan because Nathan now had Haley and it would only bring hurt to someone.

"Fine Brooke." Was all Lucas had to say.

_**I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes**_  
**I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.  
**

Brooke wasn't happy for Nathan and she never would be. The truth was Brooke stilled loved Nathan and she would never be able to get over him. She wished she could just tell him but her pride wouldn't let her. All she could do was fake happiness and cry at night when she was alone.

It had been 4 months since Brooke had found out about the engagement. I was a long hard 4 months. She was constantly being reminded of Nathan and what could have been and what was. She was slowly becoming into a drunk. When ever she had a hard day she would go out and get drunk and then cry about it. There was very few days that she didn't do that.

_**Cry about the love we used to have**_

She walked into her house after a long day and started shuffling through her mail. She came to a letter that had her name written on it in a fancy print. The return address said it was from Tree Hill, NC. This was the letter she was dreading.

She opened it and read it slowly.

Brooke Davis you and a guest are cordially invited to the wedding of the year.

Nathan Royal Scott and Haley Elizabeth James are getting married on May 2nd, 2009 at 4 p.m.

The wedding will be held at Tree Hill Church of God, the reception will be at Karen's Café after the ceremony

RSVP at (884) 561-6703

Brooke closed the card. The wedding was two weeks away. She knew if she didn't show up then it would just show proof that she still loved him. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

"Hello." It was Haley.

"Haley, its Brooke I was just calling to RSVP for the wedding."

"Oh Brooke I'm glad you could make it." Haley lied. "So will it be for two?" Haley asked

"No just me." Brooke said.

"Oh well we'll see ya there." Haley said hanging up.**  
**

_**Cry that I won't ever get you back **_

Brooke had some how managed to keep her cool and not break down over the phone. She sat there a minute then got up and went to her closet. She sat down against the wall and picked up the shoe box, she took the lid off and looked at the first picture. It was of her and Nathan kissing at the beach right before the start of senior year. The next one was of the two of them at her 18th birthday. Another was of them at Christmas; one was from a basketball game and from a school formal. There were some taking at the Scotts New Year Eve party_**. **_The rest were from other random places. Brooke had sat in her closet for 2 hours taking a sad trip down memory lane. She had cried out all of her tears she put the lid back on the box and got out of the closet.

The next two weeks went by fast and before Brooke knew it she was standing in Tree Hill Airport. She stood in the middle of the airport luggage in hand as she looked around. She let out a sigh; the last time she was in this airport was the day she left.

"Excuse me Miss are you waiting for someone?"

"Um yeah I am." Brooke said turning around. "Lucas!" She said jumping into his arms.

"God Brooke I've missed you." Lucas said hugging her.

"I've missed you to." Brooke said. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"So you excited to be back?" Luke asked taking some of her bags.

"Not really. I'm honestly dreading it. You and Peyton are the only people I've seen over the past 4 years."

"Well you'll be fine I think everyone will be glad to see you." Lucas said as they walked out of the airport. They drove around Tree Hill and Brooke had a flood of memories come back.

"Wow nothings changed." She said looking out the window.

"Yeah well that's Tree Hill for you." Luke laughed. They pulled up to his house.

"Luke when I asked you to pick me up I thought you'd take me to a hotel not your house."

"Brooke you can't stay at a hotel. Its fine you'll just stay with me." Lucas said getting out and popping the trunk. He grabbed Brooke stuff and was walking towards the house when he said, "Are you coming?" Brooke got out of the car with a sigh shutting the door behind her. She walked into the room she once called home and looked around. It had matured since the last time she saw it. She sat down on the bed and let her mind wonder.

The next day came by to soon. It was now 4:15 and Nathan and Haley had just said "I Do!" The wedding was everything Brooke had ever dreamed of to bad it's not hers. It was official now Nathan was gone forever never to be hers. Brooke definitely cried during the wedding but it wasn't because the wedding was beautiful; don't get me wrong it was. Brooke was crying because she regretted not telling him the truth. She was the only one sitting in the church when she felt a arm warp around her.

"You still love him don't you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Was all Brooke could get out before the flood gates released and she started sobbing once again over her lost love.

_**Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?**_

Brooke was sitting by herself at the table while the other party goers danced at Nathan and Haley's wedding. Brooke sighed as she looked around. Peyton, Jake, and Jenny were all dancing together like a family, Lucas and Lindsey his fiancé were dancing slowly they looked so cute, then there was Skillz and Bevin grinding into each other, Rachel and Mouth were sitting a few tables away talking and then there was the happy couple themselves Nathan and Haley dancing. Brooke looked over at them and noticed Nathan looking at her intensely.

"God I wish he wouldn't." Brooke said filling up her glass of wine again. She had almost finished the bottle they'd given her as a favor. Brooke looked back over to them once again he was looking at her.

'_He has to be thinking of me, he has to'_ Brooke thought looking at him. _**  
**_

_**I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.**_

The party had died down the only people left was Lucas and Lindsey, Nathan and Haley, and herself. Brooke watched them interact. Something about them was off none of it felt right. She took a deep breath and stood up. It was now or never, she wouldn't be able to move on if she didn't get this off her chest. She walked over to the happy couple.

"Haley, do you mind if I still Nathan for a minute?" Brooke asked giving her a forced smile.

"Actually I do." Haley said.

"Haley don't worry about it Nathan's a big boy." Lucas said trying to help Brooke out.

"Lucas." Haley said shocked that he said that.

"I'll be back Haley." Nathan said walking off with Brooke.

"Nathan!" Haley said calling after him but it was too late they were gone.

"Brooke I know your upset but I don't understand why." Nathan said when they were out of the main room of the café

"You're kidding right." Brooke said looking him dead in the eye.

"Your the one who said move on after you left, I'm just doing what you wanted."

"What I wanted. I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there was no one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Nathan Scott from the bars always coming to rescue me and telling the world you loved me and I was the one for you. I wanted you to come to New York and bring me back home. I just wanted to be rescued one more time."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Nathan pleaded.

"You just were." Brooke whispered through tears. Nathan had tears in his eyes too as Brooke walked out of the Café and of his life forever.


End file.
